Blondes with ADD
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Claire is trying to write a research paper that is due in less then 6 hours. Gretchen is trying to keep her from flunking out.


**A/N: I am writing this when I should be doing a ten page essay like Claire...only I am trying to do it. I switch back and forth from this and that. And yes I do need to Gretchen to get me to work...or Claire since I don't only like blondes really I don't just recently they happen to be blondes. I swear this was not worked on when the essay was finished. All one sitting thanks to a all nighter. **

Claire was sitting at her desktop staring at the half started introduction to her research essay due in thirteen hours.

"Grrrreeeeecccccchhhhhhh." She whined spinning around in the chair to look at her girlfriend on the bed watching Netflix on her laptop with headphones in.

"Get back to work Claire!" Gretchen dealt with procrastinators before having been one herself.

"I can't help it I have ADD." Claire pouted giving her girlfriend the puppy dog eyes treatment.

"Already asked your mom, and she said and I quote. 'We had her tested a lot for learning disabilities...she's just that stupid...' Pretty sad huh sweetie, now go back to work before I make you." Gretchen wasn't sure how she would make her but she would.

"I developed ADD since then..." Claire couldn't pay attention to this stuff.

"Work." Gretchen even had Claire's internet disabled unless it went from a link from the campus library website.

"We haven't...you know... in a while maybe if we did I could focus better." Claire figured that would work if not hey they still banged.

"Yeah you think that'll help? Give me a page and I'll do it." Gretchen gave her a wink before turning back to her show. Claire grinned and starting through her notes and old books to get a page of information out for her.

After four hours Claire almost had a page done. "Gretchen this is hard..." Claire pouted she couldn't do it fast enough to get lucky.

"Too bad."

"What if you fall asleep by the time I have a page done?"

"Wake me with a red bull."

"Okay..." Six hours later, and Claire was doing everything and anything during those six hours, minus sex of course, she finally had one full page written.

"Gretch I got a page!" Claire grinned before jumping on the bed with Gretchen and started kiss the older girl's neck. Gretchen didn't congradulate her or anything, why would see when she was getting this as a reward and right when she was about to take care of Claire's 'problem' she pushed the blonde off the bed.

"You'll finish when the essay does." Gretchen was pure down right evil, working up her girlfriend with the promise of sex only to take it away.

"Bitch!" Claire got up, found her shirt and pants and putting them back on went back to her desk and started tapping her pen.

Claire starred at the scene and tapped her pen for the next half hour straight.

"Oh my god Claire would you stop that tapping some of us who actually did their work are trying to sleep!" Gretchen was in fact cuddling into one of Claire's teddybears but that didn't matter at all even though it was the one that she wasn't allowed to know the name of.

"You are so demanding! That's it we're over, unless you write this fucking thing for me!" Claire crossed her arms ready to stand her ground.

"Fine, you're sleeping in your bed alone then." Gretchen knew she'd win since Claire was really clingy and even before they started going out use to crawl in bed with her after having a bad dream.

"I'm sorry take me back." Claire hated sleeping alone, thanks to stupid ass jerk face Sylar for making her have so many nightmares, well him and Nathan but she kinda forgave him for that, kinda had to when he died.

"Nope. Not taking you back, not yet, finish the paper on time and we'll talk." Gretchen smirked, she could handle Claire. ((The word Claire was number 666 in this entire thing. Cheers))

"This is hard, how did you finish yours so easily?"

"I went to class instead of 'going on missions with my hot uncle that I use to have a crush on when I was 15.' It's easy to get info when you go to class." Gretchen loved throwing that little tidbit back at Claire.

"Hey, I didn't know he was my uncle then! I told you that!" She regretted telling Gretchen that, she was scared that if she got drunk around Peter she might spill that little tidbit of info to him.

"Incest is still incest Claire. Face it according to the bible you are going to hell for wanting to make out with your uncle." Gretchen teased.

"According to the bible we're both going to hell to what he just did a few hours ago. Plus I kind of make a mockery of Jesus, he came back one, I do it like every other month for kicks." Claire did find it funny that it was a miracle when he did yet. Yet it made everyone panic when she did it in front of news crews.

"Yes, it's fun to get sent to hell. Well the way we do it. Hurry up and finish so we can have make up sex." She wasn't giving in until that essay was done.

"Finish the essay Claire." Gretchen rolled her eyes, she wasn't as prone to ADD moments like the blonde. Oh wait that explained it.

"Fuck it I'll drop the class." Claire shut the moniter off and jumped on Gretchen straddling the brunet.

**A/N2: Yes I am thinking about dropping said course. I have less then 4 hours and 9-7 pages left to write. **


End file.
